The Cold Part
by winterhats
Summary: Snowflakes only keep falling when their hands touch. HaruTaka winter, eight stories.
1. Frosted Glass

_Hello, yes, I'm back. Sooner than expected, which I'm really happy about since today HaruTaka winter starts and here I am! Yes, don't think I'd miss something like this. Although this is really bad, haha... Anyway, happy holidays, everyone! I hope you have a vey happy Christmas week, and get lots of cool presents!_

 _As always, I do not make money from this and KagePro belongs to Jin, as I should be doing homework._

* * *

 _[Week 1: Christmas, "Frosted Glass"]_

"This is bad! I wanted to know what was going to happen to them!"

"Haruka, you already know what happens, you've watched that movie before..."

"Still, it was a holiday special, you don't just turn it off!" he said desperately, pointlessly pressing different buttons on the remote. "Do you think it's broken?"

"You really think that's broken? The power's out, silly," Takane gestured to the previously glowing lamp next to her, and Haruka only frowned. "It's probably because of the storm."

"And when is it going to be back?" He was most likely disappointed at not having finished watching the movie with the mouse and the duck on an iceskating competition than anything. "We have to finish watching the specials..."

"Why do you talk about it as if it was completely necessary?" she asked, even though her voice was low enough to be a whisper. But couldn't deny feeling somewhat relieved that the power was out. They've been watching cartoons ever since they woke up _(which was horribly early, because Haruka didn't want to miss any)_ and those kind of movies aren't really of her taste.

"But, Takane, can't you make it be back?"

"No, Haruka, _I can't_ ," she was utterly sure that Shintaro, in one of his various succesful attempts of pestering her, has told Haruka she was some kind of witch or something, because this isn't the first time he asks her to do magic. "We'll have to wait."

Haruka huffed, but he didn't voice any other complaint. Takane, in a wave of her soft side, patted his back, trying to ignore the urge of a smile born from finally having a break of watching those talking animals. With her free hand, she grabbed the blankets to cover him properly, since the movie seemed to make him excited, jumping and cheering everytime something good happened to the characters– also uncovering her in the process, as they were sharing the blanket. But the boy didn't seem to notice her attempts of staying warm under the covers, because he soon crawled down on the floor, leaving the blanket lying somewhere else once again. Takane only sighed, and not really seeing other option, she followed him at the nearest window.

"Are we watching the snow now?" she asked him, and all Haruka did was press his finger against the glass. Takane felt like going to sleep and not wake up until night, when they should start getting ready to go with everyone else and have the christmas dinner, so Haruka not answering her wasn't really keeping her awake. "Don't draw on the glass– it gets all dirty and then we'll have to clean..."

"But we'll clean anyway, there's no difference," he said, not stopping his finger at any moment as he was drawing Konoha's emotionless face. He used to draw him smiling, but after everything's that happened, he decided the unmoving face _'suited him better.'_ "Plus, we have to spend our time doing something."

"Something like... napping."

"You always want to nap, Takane!" Haruka let out a giggle, accidentally moving his finger and drawing a line on the middle of his drawing. Which only lead him to start a new one. "We shouldn't spend our christmas day just napping. I want to spend it together."

"We could nap together," her reply was completely glacial, showing no emotions of tenderness or any of the kind, even if she was actually a little embarrassed by his statement.

 _It's still morning, so it should be okay, right?_

"It's okay if you want to sleep," Haruka said, after solid minutes of silent. Takane bit her lip at feeling the guilt taking over her mind, not allowing her to get her craved nap. "But do it here, around me, please?"

"...What do you mean?" she couldn't help let the worry affect her tone of voice, since that last sentence of his sounded a little down. They hadn't been apart, not even for a second, ever since the holidays break started. He hasn't left her side, going as far as waiting for her outside the bathroom's door. She didn't mean to feel like screaming the cliché _I need my space_ line, but... yeah, she did need her space. And that was a painfully hard thing to get when her partner is a clingy boy with no sense of personal space. Although, to be quite honest, his happiness is totally worth it. After all; who was the one thanking her over and over again for having given him the happiest birthday of all?

"I don't mean anything by it," his bright smile and happy eyes were back, but he wasn't looking at her, he was paying attention to his drawing on the glass, disappearing because of the cold. "I just– This is the first time we're spending christmas together, right? We haven't had the chance before!"

She grimaced, trying, really trying, to not relive the memory of the others unfortunate christmas– and birthdays. But it didn't matter how much effort she puts into not remembering; she always will, and there was no way to change that. Takane shook her head, in an attempt of getting the unwanted memories out of her mind, when he spoke up again.

"So it's a shame we can't watch the entire specials now," Haruka said, and the pout could almost be heard as well along his words. "This was my first time watching them properly, after all...!"

"W – what's the proper way to watch a cartoon, anyway...?"

"They're supposed to be watched with your loved ones, Takane!"

It didn't happen what it usually does; she didn't stay still until finishing processing what he said, no, she didn't need that. The girl's face _immediately_ became a radiant red, bright as a christmas light. Takane made sure to stuck her tongue in between her teeth to prevent herself from stuttering or saying anything embarrassingly rough that she could regret later.

 _You idiot! But what am I supposed to answer to such a statement?! Should I say I love him, too...? Although he hasn't exactly said that he loves me_ _–_ _Has he? It's..._

It felt rather pathetic, but she didn't care anymore. Plus, it's worth saying that she's done things that were way more embarrassing than drawing hearts on the frosted glass, next to the silly doodles of his. She immediately felt childish for doing so, but Haruka only replied with drawing bigger hearts, and Takane can easily take that as a challenge. He looked like a excited kid getting the best grade on a test he studied hard for, even if that itself, coming from him, wasn't a weird thing at all.

Takane honestly didn't know what Haruka found so funny, since he couldn't stop giggling, which only leads her to snicker, and it didn't matter if she didn't know the reason, it didn't matter if there _was_ a reason. Because he was smiling, she was smiling, they are both _happy_ , and nothing is more important than happiness.

The tip of her finger felt like ice when it was pressed against the glass, but when his lips briefly touched hers in a mixture of giggles and an attempt of pecking her, it felt like heat. As soon as he managed to kiss her properly, a sudden sound startled them both. It wasn't necessarily loud, but the room's silence was getting into their ears a little-too pleasently. Takane watched Haruka's face brighten up _(yes, even more)_ when he turned around and saw the tv working again, showing a screen with three little ducks making a mess.

"Oh! It's back! Takane!" he almost dragged her by grabbing her arm to come back to her previous spot on the couch, similar to how he has woken her up earlier. She just tiredly and _slowly_ , got up, as Haruka jumped impatiently, never letting go of the soft grip of her arm.

"I noticed that," she snickered, watching him untidily covering her with their blankets. "Did we miss much?"

"I don't think so," Haruka wrapped one of his arms around Takane's small figure, easily drawing her closer, and even if he was much, _much_ bigger than she was, he was the one curling up to her. "Oh! It came back because of our kiss!"

"...What?"

"Yes! The strongest force; _love_!"

Takane didn't want to pop his bubble, so she only nodded, swallowing back her giggle. "...Yeah, alright."

Haruka continued quoting sappy cartoons until she finally fell asleep, but he didn't mind. They have plenty of upcoming christmas to spend together, after all.


	2. Hear Me Out

_So... yeah, here's week two. I totally rushed this one so bear with me._

 _Happy new year!_

* * *

 _[Week 2: New Year, "Hear Me Out"]_

"Violence makes more violence," Takane whispered, giggles threatening to come out of her mouth and interrupt her. "The pain and sickness, all over me–"

"Are you quoting something?"

"An understanding between two friends," she said, attempting to draw one of her finger to his lips, but all she did was almost put it inside his mouth. "You can rely on me, Fred!"

After that, she exploded into laughter, and Haruka decided to not think too much about it, since Takane was probably only saying meaningless things. Without mentioning that, she was most likely, unaware of her own state.

He'd never thought he could ever think a thing such as that, but he did; _she stunk_. Her breath stunk to _alcohol_ , something he's not really fond of. But it's still Takane, just that she drank more than necessary and was saying things Haruka couldn't understand, not even a little, but it's still her, so he's definitely going to take care of her.

Perhaps he should just keep to himself he was upset about it. Because Takane simply acted as if she didn't know that everytime she starts drinking something bad would happen; that doesn't mean she's an alcoholic, no. She just has little self-control when they're all gathered together and someone has the not so bright idea of bringing alcohol along. Which is, thank god, not often.

But now, Takane, the same girl who a few hours earlier was complaining about how slow public transport is, was humming one of Momo's songs as she had her cheek pressed against the toilet lid, as they were basically still sitting on the bathroom floor just in case she throws up again.

"Are you feeling any better?" Haruka asked carefully, not really sure how she'd answer. After all, like this, she could be either agressive or sweet, or maybe she'll just go on and keep saying senseless things. He never stopped patting her back, and even if Takane was smiling, he couldn't help let the worry take over his features.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" she quickly blurted out, slurring her words all over her sentence. "I'm fine– Let's just... let's go back with everyone..."

"Takane, are you sure?" Haruka knows that it'd be best if he didn't contradict her, but she definitely didn't look _fine_. "Let's stay a little longer, okay?"

"But piece of shit Kano would drink away everything if–"

"It's not like you'd need more right now, Takane," he said, feeling exhausted already. It wasn't even midnight, therefore, it still was new year's eve. They couldn't leave now if the whole point of going there was be together with their friends at the very beginning of the new year. He was _glad_ he didn't like drinking; what if he was in such a bad state like Takane right now? Who'd look after her, even if she seemed reluctant to it? "...You won't feel better by getting more alcohol into your system, you know?"

"Haruka, I didn't catch a word of what you said," Takane opened her eyes, finally lifting her head from the toilet. She placed a hand on her face, as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "I can't find the X buttom... I want to spare."

He was about to answer her something, he wasn't sure _what_ , but Haruka's definitely opened his mouth to respond, before an agressive, violent punch hit the closed door of the bathroom. It was actually supposed to be a knock, that came along Ayano's loud voice.

"Are you two still in there?" she kept on knocking, as Haruka quickly answered that yes, they're indeed still in there. He guessed it must have been half an hour or so since he dragged Takane once she told him she was feeling sick, and he wasn't sure if Ayano was asking because she needed to throw up as well or for some other reason. "It's three minutes to midnight! Are you coming out?"

"No, we're having sex, get out," Takane stuck her tongue out, even if she knew it was impossible for the other girl to see. Ayano only responded with an ' _okay_ ', as if what her friend said was the most common thing to get for a reply. Haruka forced out a giggle, not really sure why, and cleared his throat once Takane's eyes were on him. She had such a straight face, even after saying something like that. If she was aware, she's kick him out of there and refuse to speak to him for the rest of the night.

"Maybe we should go out now," he told her, despite his previous statement. "We could stay for a bit with everyone and then go home. You need sleep, don't you, Takane?"

She closed her eyes, quietly, letting her eyelashes, covered with just a little of mascara, touch her pale cheeks. The cheeks that right now, lacked her normal pink blush that was constantly there, either because of embarrassment, happiness or just both. Takane only looked sick now, as she used to when she was the one getting hospitalized instead of him, and it was his turn to go visit her, finding her asleep each time, in those highschool days of theirs.

"You maybe were right," she said, opening her eyes again. Haruka stared at them, remembering when they had black circles around them, but always being pretty anyway. "Maybe I am... a little, just a little, drunk."

He only giggled, starting to move his hand on her back again, and took a strand of her hair with his free hand, running his fingers through it. Takane smiled again, just at the same time someone out there yelled, presumably for them to hear, that it was sixty seconds until new year.

"Do you want to rejoin them?" he asked, hearing everyone try to coordinate their voices so they could countdown. "We can stay if you're not feeling well."

"We'd be only celebrating that's a new day, it's pointless," Takane's smile disappeared, noticeably bothered by the typical thought of what a new year is. "It's not like... everything's going to change or anything."

"Mhm, maybe, but it's nice to have this type of celebration," Haruka caressed her cheek, and even if she tried to draw his hands away, she leaned her face closer to his touch. "You can set yourself goals, or things like that."

"Right, how _thrilling_. Do _you_ have any goals?"

"...No, not really. I could think about it, I suppose," lying is wrong, he's always thought that. And he never had trouble with it, it wasn't like he needed to ever lie _(perhaps, it'd be best if he ignored the many times he said_ ' _I'm fine_ ' _when that certainly wasn't the case.)_ But if his called ' _goal_ ' was to finally afford a ring to propose to her, was lying valid? "Have you?"

Takane opened her mouth, and he just _knew_ it would be a curse. She wasn't able to voice it, though, because everyone else out there started cheering, and glasses clicked together, as each one of them were cheerfully welcoming the new year.

"...Happy new year, Takane!"

"Hmm... yeah, happy new year. I love you."

"Oh– I love you, too!" he replied, feeling a little mushy, since she's not really the one always saying it first. Haruka finally blushed once she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, although a little bit of disappointment stitched his head.

"Let's not kiss now."

"But it's the midnight kiss!"

"I'm not letting you see me throw up and kiss me the same night..."

He only snickered, easily complying. Not because it was gross to kiss her if she's vomited before, but because she's most likely unaware and it'd be wrong, even if it was just a short and innocent peck of lips.

"And hey, I may actually have a goal for this year," Takane looked at him, her head tilted to the side and her arms crossed. He couldn't stop the smile that began to tug at his lips, because even looking like a mess as she does right now, she still is absolutely adorable.

"Oh, that's good!" he exclaimed, perhaps too loudly. It didn't matter, though, as long as everyone was much louder than him. "And what is it?"

"Maybe... I could remind you how much I love you more often," she quietly said, and if it wasn't because they were apart from all the noise, Haruka wouldn't have heard her. "Because I do. Love you, I mean. A lot, I mean... I can't even explain how much, but it is a whole lot and... and I hope I don't remember this by tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will," he took her hand in his, and Takane smiled, finally a hint of a light blush decorating her cheeks, even though she still wasn't fully aware. "I know you love me, but it makes me happy to hear you say it!"

"And it makes me happy to know you're happy..." her eyes were starting to close by themselves. She's healthy now, but sometimes her old illness tends to kick in and makes her randomly fall asleep. Takane let out a few slurred words before completely closing her eyes, "Maybe... this year, we could even get married..."

Her presence makes him feel warm even in the wintry cold of this January first, and his gentle smile stays there as he wraps his arms around her small figure to lift her off the floor. Just like all the previous years, Haruka found himself falling in love with her all over again.


	3. Ice Heart

_Aha, this time I'm a bit late? Eh, I'm not, actually, since uh well it's still during the third week, but HA, I did actually think I could upload them the very first day. Hah, look at how naive I am._

 _As always, KagePro belongs to Jin._

* * *

 _[Week 3: Snow Day, "Ice Heart"]_

It's apparently okay for friends to simply show up at any unreasonable moment, without actually giving a valid reason to justify their sudden presence. Because, Haruka made her remember the text he sent her last night as an explanation, but that honestly wasn't really convincing. In the text, he was only talking about how it started to snow along an exaggerate amount of exclamation points and emojis. And as he actually tends to send her texts only to talk to her about the weather, because he's as boring as that, Takane didn't find it odd.

"What are we doing, anyway?"

"Whatever you want. You can make almost anything from snow!"

"...So, we're _playing_ with snow?"

"Well, yes! What else did you think we'd do?"

It wasn't really the fact that he was there what bothered her, but that her grandmother had _rudely_ dragged her out of her warm futon only for Takane to find that situation... After all, it's morning, and Saturday at the same time. Therefore, she does _not_ enjoy being awake in these circumstances.

Honestly, she didn't think about what they'd do. She was way too busy thinking about how much she hated the cold and wanted to come back inside. So close, yet so far. Because, on the top of it, they were in front of her house. Perhaps, she could just had asked Haruka to come in or something like that. They could be playing videogames with hot drinks and blankets; yes, that sounded like a really nice winter day. Not this.

"...You should know that I've never done this kind of thing," she admitted, trying to distract herself by brushing away the snowflakes melting on her twintails. It wasn't a lie, as she didn't like snow, and never had... a _friend_ who could incite her into doing it.

"What? Takane, that can't be true!" he exclaimed, foggy breath coming out of his mouth. "You've at least made a snowman, right?"

"I'm telling you, that _no_ , I hadn't!" Takane didn't like to repeat twice what's she's said, especially when she's _just_ said it, so her words sounded overly annoyed. "The closest thing to playing with snow I've lived was that time we all threw snowballs at sensei–"

"Takane, that's no good!" before she could do anything about it, Haruka knelt, grabbing her hand to pull her down along with him. Even with her thick clothes covering her, Takane could felt the coldness on her skin, which could only make her frown. But looking back at Haruka's happy face, it immediately disappeared. "Don't worry! I'll teach you!"

It really wasn't that hard, not that she'd need someone to teach her, she was sure she could figure it out on her own. Even so, instead of protesting, she watched him tap the snow he's rolled up together in just a matter of seconds, so it'd be smoother. After he seemed to have finished, he shifted his gaze from the big snowball to her, and Takane only shrugged.

"Now you do it!" he said, gesturing to it with in a _ta-da_ kind of way. She didn't answer, nor comply. It was just silly, she couldn't bring herself to think of it as a game that's supposed to make people have fun. So Takane looked at him, as if waiting for an explanation of his excitement towards it, but Haruka just blinked back, confused, until he voiced a small ' _oh_ ' followed by a giggle. "Here, Takane, you'll see it's not that hard!"

"That's not the–" her words died back at her throat when Haruka made a daring move; he took both of her hands in his, and she could feel the warmth emerging from them even though the two of them had them covered by thick gloves. Perhaps, it wasn't his warmth. Perhaps that was just her own nervousness tricking her. His arms were pressed against her waist, practically wrapping her with them. Takane fidgeted, feeling nothing but _flustered_ at feeling him slightly pressing his chest against her back.

"You only have to make a snowball, and the roll it along the snowy patch! As you do it, it'll only grow and grow as much as you want it to!" she cursed the moment in which she decided to not put her earmuffs on, trembling a little as she sensed his breath on her ear. "...Then, you just place it on top of the one I just made!"

Haruka let go of her, casually as ever, and she was left alone processing the latest seconds. That didn't last long, because she could feel the boy's expectant gaze glued on her. So Takane, seeing no other option, hesitantly lifted the snowball that was practically made by Haruka once again, since she was way more concerned about his closeness than the snow. She balanced it on top of the bigger snowball, and as if she had done an extraordinary thing, he clapped his hands together, the sound being muffled by his gloves.

"Great! Now there's only one snowball left! Can you do it by yourself?"

Takane almost wanted to punch him for even asking that, even though a really big part of her wanted to say ' _no_ ' only for him to _embrace_ her again. Although all she did was nod instead, too focused into worrying about whether she was blushing or not, but fortunately, the smaller size of the snowball she had to make ended up to be quite decent.

She turned around, finding Haruka's excited grin watching the messily stacked snowballs as if it was something absolutely beyond belief, even if it wasn't at all. "What should its face be like, then?"

"What do you mean?" Takane felt glad her question sounded casual despite still feeling so flustered. As an answer, he only stuck one finger out, moving it across the snow, letting her quickly understand what he meant by it when she saw the cat-like face he gave it.

"Now you know how to build a snowman!" Haruka exclaimed, and Takane hoped that he missed the small smile that could make it to her face. She guessed she didn't, seeing his grin only grow right after she was able to hide it with her scarf. "Was it hard?"

"I – It wasn't, definitely! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" before she could help it, her tongue made sure to start saying dumb things she didn't mean once again. "If anything, it was easy! Simple snow is no match for me, Haruka!"

"I'm sure it's not!" the boy snickered, plunging his hands in the snow to support himself as he stood up. "Well, since it seems like the amazing lightning dancer Ene is way too cool for snow, then maybe we should go and have a hot drink together instead!"

This time, she didn't mind her glowing cheeks or the smile spreading across her face, because that was definitely what she wanted to do since the very beginning. And so, Takane only placed her hands on her waist, laughing proudly _(even if it was just an awkward, embarrassed giggle.)_ Because, perhaps, snow could actually be fun, but the warmth from hot chocolate was honestly incomparable.

"Of course!"

 _Although, as long as he's here, I guess I don't really mind about everything else._


	4. Aftermath

_[Week 4: Gaming, "Aftermath"]_

She could easily understand why Haruka would act so natural about things like that. Takane undertands that throughout his life he hasn't exactly been around much people, as he has mentioned several times how _she_ is his first friend. She knows how things are in hospitals, because even if her own illness wasn't that serious, of course she'd find herself with a misfortune sometimes. Doctors seem distant, and the cold atmosphere of the white room doesn't help at all to make you feel _slightly_ accompanied. Perhaps, the glacial " _good morning_ " the nurses say can even make you feel even worse.

So of course, Haruka, after having been isolated for his whole life, wouldn't really act how people normally do towards others. Takane's the one who has to deal with that the most, because he doesn't get what _personal space_ is. He'd always just be in her bubble, casual as ever, completely oblivious to Takane being nervous because of his closeness.

 _That's why, I'm wondering... how is he taking it?_

Her fingers tremble as they press the colorful buttons of her controller, and despite being in the middle of winter, Takane was sweating. It was _hot_ and it wasn't because they were covered with three different blankets nor the heater, but because she was utterly _embarrassed_ and her blush made her face feel like it was burning. Her clothes, the ones that she herself had blessed for being so warm earlier, now felt way too hot.

Her own nervousness was quite obvious by the way her fingers clumsily moved above the controller, so Takane thought it was a little stupid wonder if Haruka could tell about her current embarrassment, since she was crearly playing sloppily, and the numbers of her score were noticeably beneath the usual. She almost regrets having invited him over, but she doesn't.

Videogames and best friends is a common and casual concept. Especially if it's between them, but _kissing_ definitely doesn't go together with those. That's a fact, but Takane almost wondered if Haruka knew that was a thing friends don't do.

The silence of her bedroom only makes her feel more awkward, because that's the only way she could use to describe their situation; awkward. There was no doubt that was the mood, though she's still not sure if Haruka thought it was odd that they suddenly kissed. Takane didn't even know what she was thinking, or how it _exactly_ went, but it definitely happened, she wasn't hallucinating. Was she?

So she stole a glance to the boy sitting next to her, assuming he'd be playing with his own console as she was, although now that they weren't chatting it felt boring. But she immediately looked back at her own screen after noticing that he's been staring at her, and Takane felt something squirm inside her stomach because Haruka looks really adorable with glowing cheeks.

 _No, no, I definitely wasn't hallucinating..._

She wondered what had drove them into doing that, but Takane couldn't really find something to relate. They were only playing videogames, like always, commenting and enjoying each other's presence when she suddenly found his face leaning closer, and for some reason she doesn't want to think about all Takane could bring herself to do was imitate him. So even if it was a brief touch of lips, it left them speechless only with that uncomfortable mood as company.

And then she finally felt like she _should_ say something, perhaps she could just talk about the game; they could pretend like they hadn't done that and just just laugh it off _(although, she was pretty sure she couldn't really do that last thing.)_ Because in reality, it wasn't bad, not at all. Of course, it was embarrassing, but being honest, if Takane had to choose someone to be her first kiss, she'd have chosen Haruka without hesitating. So, considering that, maybe it actually was a good thing.

"...Takane," she jumps a little when he says her name, his voice low enough for his call to be a whisper. She made a sound between lips as an answer, just because she was too flustered to do anything else. "I – I'm sorry..."

Takane heard him apologize at the same time the screen showed the words " _game over_ ", but she didn't mind it. On an impulse, she let go of her console to look at him, trying her best to ignore her flushing cheeks and be brave for once.

"Y – you don't have to apologize!" she exclaimed, and Haruka only blinked back at her, nonplussed. "It... it was... nice."

The boy offers her a shy smile, adorned with his pink cheeks, although he could see that she had looked away. "Ah, yes, it was," and then he doesn't say anything else.

But they cared about the silence anymore, because, at the very least, they had been capable of being a little honest. So by the time she actually dared to look back at him, all they had to do was smile at each other so they could finally resume gaming, casually. Although it was safe to say that neither of them was planning to pretend that it hasn't happened. After all, despite all the awkwardness, it felt right.


	5. The Way It Is

_[Week 5; Classmates, "The Way It Is"]_

Takane fell asleep in what seemed seconds, interrupting herself in the middle of the sentence as she was talking. Haruka felt a wave of worry through his body once it happened, but he tried to calm himself by thinking that this, in fact, it's normal.

They were on the roof, since they've been eating lunch. They finished earlier than usual, and were just killing time by talking over trivial things as they waited the end of the recess to come back to class.

He frowned as watched her long eyelashes touching delicately her pale cheeks; it lacked her personality. Where is the red on her face right now? Nowhere. Like this, she looked… sick. Just like he does. Her chest raised and fell slowly, making small breaths out of her chapped lips.

"Takane?" it comes out before he could notice, and once he does, it didn't matter. He didn't want to just look at her _sickly_ face. With the clear sky above them and the sun illuminting, he could clearly see how sickly Takane also looks, it's just that he's never noticed it. Awaken Takane is probably normal Takane, not sick Takane, right? Or maybe, when she wakes up, she'd feel bad enough to not get cranky…?

Her head was pressed against the unpainted cement of the wall, she leaned a little more to the right, and now if someone opened the door, it could hit her. Haruka didn't really think about it when he grabbed her shoulder and drew her closer, making the girl balance a little until she fell on his shoulder in the most cliché way.

Haruka couldn't help jumping slightly, his body to becoming rigid, and despite his own thoughts before, he wished for her to remain asleep. If she woke up, she'd _scream_ , she'd scream _a lot_. And maybe, Haruka could even let himself enjoy it a little bit.

When Takane is asleep, she looks the same as when awake, but also somehow different. She looks almost as fragile as a porcelain doll, given that her eyebrows weren't wrinkled with a frown and her face is completely pale, though still not as pale as his own. All Haruka can bring himself to do is nestle his head on hers, and he feels absolute tenderness when Takane moves just a little, almost snuggling with him in her sleep, probably in an attempt of being more comfortable.

Her hair always looks messy, but when he's lucky enough to somehow have contact with it, he notices that's only the way it looks. Right now, her hair was tickling his nose, but he doesn't want to move. Also, it smells nice, Takane always smells nice, although she doesn't seem to enjoy when he points it out, since she ends up yelling at him everytime.

"Hey, Takane," he calls out for her again, and of course, she doesn't reply. It was okay, Haruka wasn't expecting her to, even if he knew a small part of him wanted her to wake up already. "Takane, are you using a new shampoo? Your hair smells different. But still nice."

This is the part where Takane yells something, and then pinches his cheeks before running away, embarrassed. Because that's what she does when they're not in class and she has the chance to go somewhere so she can calm down.

He couldn't call himself an impulsive person, but Haruka doesn't really think much when he ponders about how adorable his best friend is, and now that she's so vulnerable he thinks nothing at all when his own impulsiveness makes him lean down. He places a hand on her cheek, watches her for a moment, and just when he was bringing his lips to meet hers, Haruka stops himself.

Because, this may be what he wants. But he couldn't bear the thought of doing such a thing without Takane's consent.

Even if he probably won't ever have a chance to do it when she's aware.

So his hands are no longer touching her, although Haruka still doesn't dare to move, afraid of waking her up. She'll wake up soon enough, he knows that, despite really wishing to carry her to the classroom by himself, perhaps for her to wake up on the way. Haruka knows that even if that happened, Takane's most likely to get angry.

Once he hears the bell, stating that lunch time was over, he feels the girl fidget slowly against his arm, until she wasn't touching him anymore. Haruka manages a smile, turning around to see the tired Takane trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I fell asleep," she said, as if it wasn't obvious enough. But she seemed to be way to sleepy to notice she has been comfortably taking a nap with him as a pillow. Haruka thought that way was probably better, since it'd only make her get embarrassed, and therefore, she wouldn't speak to him again for at least another hour.

He stole a glance at her lips, trying to disimulate a tired sigh of his own. Takane probably noticed, but she didn't say anything about it.

"So the princess woke up without a kiss, huh?"


	6. Just Fine

_[Week 6: Family, "Just Fine"]_

It's often said that the hospitals' rooms are painted in white so it'd give people a small sensation of peace. Haruka's definitely heard that several times, but he still disagrees with that concept. He knew it was because of his own experiences, of having nothing but white rooms to look at for a large amount of time. To him, white is bad. He can't stand the white rooms, the white beds, the white gowns.

Right now, he doesn't know what to think about it. It isn't normal for him to be the one sitting in the waiting room, so all he can do is worry. Although, even if it was normal, he knew he'd be worrying, anyway. How couldn't he, knowing his wife was somewhere in that building?

They couldn't let him go with her, rebutting over and over that this was an emergency. If it was an emergency, there are even more reasons for him to go with her!

But that didn't seem to matter. Rarely, Takane handled it pretty well and kept calm, considering how she usually is. Despite her own state, she's managed to smile at him, repeating that it'd be okay. That was the only way he could stay back, left to watch them walk away, pushing the stretcher she was on.

That's why it was _so_ frustrating to not be by her side. Not only because this whole situation was a mess itself, but because they're used to take care of each other; balance each other out. Separated, nothing works, and all Haruka can do is hope for Takane to be handling it better than he was, especially since she was the one carrying it all, and now there was a probable high possibility for something to go wrong.

He didn't want to forget anymore, that's one of the things he thinks the most, but he wouldn't mind at all forgetting the blood on the floor and her clothes, or her dry voice telling him to call an ambulance. No, that's something he wants to get out of his head, despite being aware that it'd stay there forever, to pop up in some moment of the future in which he'd be most likely trying to sleep.

"Kokonose," he hears his own family name, but he takes a few seconds to finally react. All at once, Haruka jumps off of one of the waiting chairs, and his phone buzzes. Knowing far too well it was Shintaro or Ayano saying something like they're on their way, he doesn't bother to see the message.

More importantly, he approaches to the middle-aged woman that seemed to be the nurse, smiling as if there were no worries on the world. He found it pretty immature from himself, but he thought her smile was as fake and rigid as the nurses' that used to tell him " _good morning_ " when he used to get hospitalized.

"How– how is it?" he clears his throat after speaking, noticing how shrilly his voice sounded. She seems a little thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to remember what she had to say. Until a low " _oh!_ " comes out of her mouth and makes him jump a little.

"She's out of danger," she smiles, and he doesn't even care if it was a fake smile or not. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Haruka places a hand on the left side of his chest, feeling his own heartbeat getting a normal pace again.

"Ah, did she say something?" he felt the inane urge of speaking to Takane, he insanely wanted her to tell him herself she's fine. The nurse just raises an eyebrow, looking at him rather confused.

"Sorry?"

"...My wife, did she say something?" he asks again, also confused at the answer. As soon as she heard him though, she smiles again, actually letting out a small giggle, but Haruka couldn't see what would be funny.

"Ah, I was talking about your daughter!" she's quick to say, waving one of her hands on the air. Nonplussed, he manages to offer her a small smile, slowly leaning his head to the side, almost convinced to ask her to say it again, since he's not sure if he's heard her right. "We still don't know about your wife, she's asleep. She passed out right after giving birth... but don't worry! She did great job, she handled it all very well! She's such a strong lady!"

"Yeah... yes, she is," he answers, deciding to go along instead of asking something else. The slight relief is still in him, so that helps him out. "Could I, uh– could I see her?"

"Who? Your daughter or your wife?" she just keeps saying _daughter_ and he doesn't know what face he should make. Any normal person would smile after knowing their child's born, but he can only worry, because this wasn't supposed to happen yet. Theirs is here earlier, they hadn't even decided a name for her.

"My... my daughter?" it sounds as a question, but the nurse comfortably takes that as an answer and quickly starts walking, not without gesturing to him to follow her before. Actually, he asked to see Takane, but if his mouth said what it wanted. It felt weird to say something like that, because even if they were preparing themselves to have a kid, he still wasn't _prepared_. So the logistic of calling someone his _child_ weren't thought through yet.

And that is why now, only having with him impotent concern instead of Takane, he was gazing down at an incubator. She was eight weeks early, and all he can think of to make himself feel better is that she wanted to meet them already.

 _Perhaps, she's impatient. Just like Takane is._

The sight of all the medical equipment attached to her can only bring him to feel his heart squeeze inside him, remembering when the cannulas were under his own nose or when he wanted to fall asleep already so he'd stop hearing the maddening _beep_ that the echocardiograph was making next to him. All of those things that finally stayed in the past, all those tragedies that he wouldn't forget but that wouldn't happen again. What if it hadn't ended? What if he ended up cursing someone else into an isolated life? What if she had to go on living each passing day taking medication when waking up and before falling asleep? What if she ends up spending more time at the hospital than home? What if she becomes distant? What if she ends up being lonely, just like he did?

"Don't you worry, she's perfectly healthy," it sounds like a whisper, but he's surprised to know the nurse was talking to him, gazing up to him with some pitiful expression. "She just needs to get a bit stronger, that's all. And if she turns out to be like her mother, that'd be in no time!"

Haruka can only snicker, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. If she didn't talk, he wouldn't have noticed he was crying, actually. But it relieved him to hear the word _healthy_ , and looking down to his child once again, he felt something in his stomach stir, suddenly realizing that with no doubts, everything will be fine. So he smiles, even if she looked fragile and incredibly _tiny_.

He hears the nurse walk away a few seconds later, and he can only mentally apologize to her for calling her smile fake. Not because she's related to a hospital it means something bad. He just has bad experiences, that's all. His eyes are still letting out tears, but he doesn't mind them. He's not one to cry, so when he does, he's painfully aware of that he won't be stopping anytime soon. It's okay, after all, it's necessary to get it all out somehow.

So he only leans in, a big smile placed on his face, almost feeling little stars floating around himself when he sees her move just a little. Haruka opens his mouth, hesitant, but he talks in a quiet whisper.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely make sure to make you happy."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'd throw up my brain."

He laughs, but Takane's presumably not in the mood to laugh along. His lady, as eloquent as ever. Isn't she the prettiest, even with her hair messier than ever and those eyes looking at him as if she'd actually get up from the hospital bed to punch him?

"What about you, though?" she asks, running a hand through her bangs to get it out of her face, only for it to get tangled.

"I wasn't so pleasent to wait by myself," Haruka awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, not really wanting to say much since he knows she's had it harder. "It wasn't that nice to have a nurse suddenly telling me that I'm a dad now."

"Yeah, wasn't that nice to have a doctor telling me I'd be giving birth either," he laughs again after hearing her, but this time, Takane let out a little giggle herself. Haruka closes his eyes, smiling, glad at having her here with him, and when he opens them again, she tightens the hold of his hand. "Ah... you know, through all of it... Despite how much it all sucked, all I could think of was that I wanted you to be next to me."

When Takane says that, he sees how _tired_ she is. Like she'd fall asleep any second now, so all Haruka can bring himself to do is stand up from the chair typically settled next to the bed, wrapping his arms around her tiny figure, not listening to her sudden complaints.

" _Haruka_ –" her protests sound muffled as she's talking against his shoulder. He's expecting her to hug him back, and all she does is whine for him to let go of her. She just keeps saying she's not in the mood, that she's tired, the same excuses she always uses, even if this time were actually true. Of course he just doesn't want to let go, and he knows far too well Takane didn't want him to, either. So he just keeps declaring his love for her out loud, completely and purposely ignoring her embarrassed voice telling him to quit it already.

It took a few minutes, but she stopped fighting, finally giving in. Takane hesitantly hugging him back since he wasn't letting go anytime soon, and speaks up with a normal tone of voice.

"Haruka," he calls out for him again, softly this time, so he's quick to make a sound in between lips as an answer. "I have to ask you for... a favor."

"Yeah, anything!" he says, breaking apart the hug just a little so he can see her face. She's smiling, that's a good thing, although there was a hint of embarrassment in her features.

"Well, I haven't seen her yet," at first she sounds a little down, even looking away, but her smile firmly stays on her face. "So could you... describe her to me?"

So Haruka's grin immediately grows.

"Yes! Of course!"


	7. Her Voice

_[Week 7: Au/Crossover, "Her Voice"]_

"I don't get it," Takane said, frustrated. Immediately, she repeated the same things in signs, feeling a little embarrassed since even after all the time they spend together, she keeps talking out loud when being with Haruka. The boy smiled, as if he wasn't already, before grabbing his pencil to write down what he has been saying.

" _You don't need to wait for me, it's just homework,_ " he was a little surprised she didn't understand him, though. Lately, she's been doing just fine when it was about understanding what he says, as she was getting better herself with signing. Now, at least she doesn't blush _everytime_ she attempted to do it.

" _I know that,_ " was what Takane simply answered, not by writing, but by gesturing. She looked annoyed, which made Haruka let out a giggle, as he erased the words he's just written on his notebook.

He easily gets sickly, so that makes him lose school days pretty often. It's usually something that after of one or two days of rest goes away, but his last fever lasted an entire week. So here he was, doing homework he's missed, Takane making him company although Haruka had told her several times he didn't want to bother her. He knows how much she hates being in school, that was why it felt so nice to know that she was only staying because of him.

Fortunately, he was almost done writing the last answer of the quiz, so they both can leave. That's the best part, walking home along with Takane when the sun sets, looking at the orange sky as their hands barely touch as they walk. Stealing a glance at Takane to see what was she doing, he sees that the girl had a bored expression on her face, reading a magazine that he guessed to be about videogames, considering those weird looking characters on its cover.

" _What's wrong?_ " she suddenly asked him, lightly touching his shoulder to get his attention first. Takane learned that she had to be gentle when touching him, as Haruka can't hear, he instantly yelps and jumps when someone or something makes contact with him out of the blue. It was especially hard for her, since she's most likely impulsive.

Aware of that she won't understand his reply in signs, Haruka put down the pen to grab the pencil. " _I have to think of a topic to write about it._ "

Of course, he loved drawing, but he didn't have much interest in that other type of art that is writing, so Haruka looked at the Literature homework with a grimace. Takane could help him in this one, though. She does good in that subject, and he knows from Kenjirou that she actually writes quite well. It's not something she had ever told him, and Haruka thought she wouldn't, but it was nice to know that about her.

" _It's not that hard. Just pick something you like,_ " she wrote back, her handwriting made with little care. Haruka giggled at the memory of when she used to take ages to write, only for her handwriting to be better.

 _"What was yours about?_ " he signed this time, smiling once she seemed to have no trouble on understanding him. Although, Takane did seem to hesitate in her answer.

" _Music,_ " she scrunched up her nose, as Haruka only shifted his gaze to the white headphones hanging from her neck. Takane listens to music with those, a lot of people do. But it was something unknown by him, and he's gotten already tired of asking what it is, because no one seems to have an answer.

Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to just ask once again.

" _What is music, Takane?_ " he wrote it down, despite knowing she'd understand the signs. When Takane read it, she lifted her head to show him a frown, communicating him with her eyes how unamused she was at that difficult question.

Haruka thought it'd be a good idea to ask her. She always struggles to explain everything she can, as he often asks her to describe a particular sound to him. Even if she ends up looking it up on the internet, Takane still gives him an answer.

" _I guess music is whatever people think it is,_ " he peeked at her as she was writing, feeling a little disappointed at the answer that didn't take him off his doubts. " _But, if anything, they're sounds with melody._ "

Now, he wasn't sure why he asked. Thinking about it a little better, that was the only way to describe it, and Haruka already knew that. He realized that, maybe, he was asking to hear it.

 _But that's just not a possible thing to do, is it?_

He was actually about to sign an apologize to her, for making her waste her time into thinking an answer he already knew. When Haruka looked at her though, he jumped in surprise at her sudden rough movements towards him. The boy thought she could be about to hit him, ignoring the fact that all she can actually bring herself to do to him was pinch his cheek. He's seen her punch Shintaro a few times, so Haruka was sure she couldn't hesitate.

But she didn't punch him, she didn't even pinch his cheek. Takane just wasn't really delicate or careful when she placed her own headphones on his ears, and Haruka can only raise his hands in an attempt of signing with them to ask her why on earth was she making a deaf boy wear headphones.

She immediately tells him to wait a second with her hands, her expression making him notice she was a little upset. He tried thinking if he said something wrong, or if she was actually mad because he had asked her such a thing. Then, she shifts her gaze from the phone to him, as if expecting something, and after seeing he hasn't reacted, she frowns.

" _Is music playing?_ " he hesitates, and his hands are slow. The headphones were vibrating on his ears, but it stops just at the same time Takane rests her head on her hand and nods.

It's true that many deaf people can hear at different degrees, but as far as he knows, he just _can't_ hear. It hasn't been a problem, he's never thought of such a thing like ' _I whish I was capable of hearing_ ' no, not really. People commonly have something they're passionate about, and for Haruka, that's drawing. He doesn't need to hear anything to grab a pencil and drag it across the paper, and he's happy doing it. No one's really ever been that interested in talking to him and his parents make sure to do all the talking for him, even if at this point is a bit annoying. That's the reason he doesn't mind his own deafness. Because he's never thought he'd _need_ to hear.

But Takane made it a whole different story. He just wants to hear her say _good morning_ and perhaps his own name as well. She's been awkward about it ever since they met, their teacher was late despite being the first day and she just couldn't get why wouldn't he answer. It was just a mess of a scenary, in which he's moving his hands nervously, even if he was aware of that she wasn't understanding by the way she was just leaning her head to the side. When Kenjirou finally showed up and told her, she was a little embarrassed, but surprisingly, she just shrugged it off.

And the day Takane started saying "good morning" in sign language was when Haruka had started to wish he could hear.

 _After all, I love Takane. But I guess that's just a secret._

The more he knows about her, the more he loves her. And the more he thinks about it, the more he wanted to tell her. She's always by his side, struggling to learn more of something she never thought she'd be interested in, just to be capable of talking to him.

That's why he can't help the craving of hearing her laughter, her screams and even her sobs. To hear her breathing when she's close, the chair creaking under her weight as she sits down, her heavy sighs when something doesn't amuse her, her textbook when she turns on the next page.

He can't do that. Haruka can only watch her, and feel her warmth against him when she's too close. That's enough for him, but he doesn't want it to be enough for _her_. So he stays quiet, as always, along the silence of his soundless world.

 _Because if you're happy, Takane, that's enough of a reason to smile._ _Even if I can't hear you laugh._

Haruka feels his desk tremble, and he opens his eyes to find Takane looking at him quite annoyed. She raises an eyebrow as she says something, so Haruka only grimaces and stares at her lips in an attempt of reading on them what she may be saying. But she always talks too fast, it was impossible for him to understand her. So she takes his pencil and writes with big handwriting, perhaps to make clear that she was _yelling_.

" _What the heck is wrong with you, spacing out like that!?_ " he laughs when he reads it, quickly clearing his throat to stop. He didn't have to because he wouldn't talk, but Takane's glare made him feel a little nervous. Raising his hands, he just signs to her that everything's fine and he's maybe just a little sleepy. He looks down to his notebook again, and he doesn't try to stop her when she takes the headphones off him.

Once he looks back at her, his homework long forgotten, Takane has her headphones on and was quickly moving her finger on her phone's screen, presumably looking for a song. She now looked bored and indifferent like before, so he guessed their little chat was over and he should get back to his homework already.

But Takane taps his shoulder to draw his attention again, and he's fast to look at her, finding far more interesting her face than the worksheet. She doesn't stop when he does though, she just keeps continuously tapping her fingers to some kind of steady pace. Then it takes him a few seconds to realize it's rhythm, and she's tapping him tothe music.

She wasn't looking away, and he doesn't miss the tiny smile Takane tries to avoid. He isn't sure if she's still at it, he guesses she is, but all he can bring himself to feel at the moment are his own cheeks getting a warm colour. He swallowed a little, because his mouth was suddenly dry, or because he was nervous and unable to think properly as he leans in until there isn't space in between their lips anymore.

At first she doesn't kiss back, her hands stopping moving immediately. Her phone's playlist is still on, and her headphones keep playing a song that she couldn't really describe as fitting for what was happening. It's only when Haruka starts to pull away that Takane leans in herself, preventing the kiss from ending, actually feeling his small smile against her own lips.

Even so, they break apart it shortly after, not the way neither of them would have liked to. It'd be nicer if they just ended it as slowly as they started it, but it wasn't like that, because Takane pushes him away quickly and Haruka feels light-headed until he sees their teacher just walked in.

"You two are still here?" Kenjirou asks, and by seeing his indifferent expression, Haruka guesses he hadn't seen them. He steals a glance at Takane, trying his best to not smile, because she looked adorable as she clumsily tries to take off her headphones. He looks back at Kenjirou, and now he's grinning, staring at her, since she's never been really good at trying to act normally. "Oh, what's wrong? What were you lovebirds doing, Takane?"

"Nothing! We're... doing nothing, just the stupid homework," she's quick to say, and Haruka doesn't even try to read their lips, patiently waiting for one of them to be kind enough to translate. But Takane just keeps looking embarrassed, speaking and probably making up excuses he's almost glad he doesn't hear, so he purposely makes a sound by knocking on the desk so they'd look at him.

" _We were only listening to music._ "

"I don't mean to be rude. But how does that work?" Haruka'd chuckle at Kenjirou's confused face if he hadn't talked instead of signing. Was it really that hard? He knows he can sign, and all three of them can. Why does he _talk_?

"It just works," Takane stands up, grabbing her bag and, unlike Kenjirou, signs at the boy. She tells him to hurry up and grab his things because she'd be going now, with or without him. Haruka doesn't hesitate and nods, after all, his Literature homework was all left and he could as well do it at home. There was no way he'd miss a walk home with her, one in which he'd actually get to hold hands with her for real.

He shoves his notebooks in his bag, pausing for a moment to steal a glance at her waiting for him at the door. She just makes an exasperated face, signing again after noticing his quite obvious staring.

" _Hurry up!_ "

It's weird to think he knows how her voice is like, as it's unimaginable to him. Her signs just make a sound in his head.


	8. Little Moments

_[Week 8: Valentine's, "Little Moments"]_

"What are you doing here...?" the surgical mask makes her voice sound muffled, but it probably would sound weird anyway. He makes a face, and he hopes Takane realizes he'd be staying for a couple of minutes once he kneels down beside her bed.

"I came to see you," Haruka guesses he shouldn't have come, seeing her trying to fight her own eyelids to stay open, but he's just concerned. "I got worried when sensei told me you had a high fever."

"You should go, you could also get sick," she's quick to say, making an effort to sit down. Haruka jumps a little, willing to make her lie down again, but that wasn't necessary as she seemed to be weak enough to fail. "Ahhh, really, leave."

"Don't worry, fever isn't contagious," he knows it's kind of ridiculous, because both of them knew she had a flu too, and that might spread to him. Although he couldn't bring himself to mind, even though he knows he should. His body is bad enough the way it is, and when he catches a cold or something such as that, it's never simple. "...So, how are you feeling?"

"Not so well, as you can see," Takane gives him a look as she talks, and he tries to swallow the giggle that threatened to come out. He knows far too well how stupid it is to ask that, especially if the person to answer was in the state she was, with a pink face and eyes leaking tears. "Again, you should leave..."

"You worry too much, Takane, even sick. I'll be fine," he tries to convince her, but he can't actually be sure of that.

Sometimes, Haruka thought that he's actually got bad luck. Honestly, he can't recall a lot of happy moments in his life, and ever since meeting Takane, the bad things were finally turning around and staying in the past, giving him something to look foward everyday, and that is to see her.

On the previous two years, she's given him chocolates, insisting they were obligatory the first time and saying they were friendly the second time, never failing at saying that this was a stupid holiday, anyway. But now that they're actually a couple, of course she'd get sick on Valentine's day.

"Haruka, I'm being serious, _leave_."

He knows she wouldn't want him to be there, she even said it, so it wasn't much of a discovery. But it just felt wrong to not go see her in the day of love when she was feeling so bad... right?

"Can't I just stay for a little longer?"

"Haruka," this time her expression softens, sounding much more amiable and still hoarse, because her throat probably hurts. "I seriously don't want you to also get sick."

It's a bit unexpected, but Haruka clearly heard her say that. It's not a surprise though, since Takane's constant concern for his health is not a secret. It's just that it's not like her to say something like that so smoothly, without stuttering nor blushing _(being fair, he can't tell if she's blushing. What can be seen of her face is pink ever since he got into the room.)_ She finally sits up before he could stop her, and Takane's raises her wobbly arm to point at her school bag laying on the floor next to some of her clothes, because she's the type of person who's closet is on the floor.

"If you don't leave you won't get any chocolate," she probably tried to sound threatening, but all she manages is to let out a cough. "So... just take it and leave."

He hates the fact that she's being serious, and he doesn't really want to lose the unique chance of the year to eat something homemade by her. So he only pouts, shifting his gaze from her bag to Takane, noticing she was laying back on the bed again.

"Ah... alright, you win then," she's most likely smiling after hearing that, because she loves to win and to have people telling her so. Haruka brings a hand to her head, daring to briefly touch her messy hair, possibly taking advantage of her sickness to do that without having to explain himself to her angry reaction.

The room isn't big, just the right size for someone who's as tiny as Takane, so Haruka doesn't need to stand up to grab her bag. He only reaches his hand to it after drawing it away from her, and looks at the girl in front of him as if asking for her permission to open it, only to get a tired gesture to do it already as an answer.

Unlike his own bag, hers is a disorganized mess. By seeing it he can just remember her shoving in all her things, in the same carelessly way everyday. The small red box is still the first thing in sight, and he smiles because unlike the other two he's received before, this one's got his name written on the side. He wants to thank her, but Takane had already closed her eyes.

Reluctantly, he only stands up, stealing a last glance at her sleepy face before slipping himself out of the bedroom. He waits a short couple of seconds outside, maye hoping for her to call our for him and say something sappy. But no, that didn't happen, so Haruka decides that he'll just text her later.

It takes Takane two more days to get better, and when she does, he thinks she may still be sick by how casually she asks if he liked the chocolates.


End file.
